Beneath
by Avonavi
Summary: It was just a dream right? After visiting a fortune teller, Kagome realizes that it's not so. It's all up to her whether she decides to embrace her dangerous fate, or to abandon everyone. InuxKag MirxSan This takes place modern times .
1. Just a Dream

Beneath 

By: **Avonavi**

**Avonavi the faerie says**: _This fanfic is based on a dream I had a long time ago…sometime this year. I am not an experienced writer, even though I wrote tons of unfinished stories for well this is the 5__th__ year for me. I honestly hope that this fanfic will be completed. But of course school is in the way. You people understand, and if you don't…um…too bad._

**Chapter 1 Just a Dream**

Normally, dreams are just figments of our imagination. Dreams are usually insane and you can't make sense out of it. To Higurashi Kagome, dreams were dreams and nothing more. They were just a blur, nothing that she would seriously take.

Unfortunately for her, dreams aren't only just imagination.

(Dream Sequence)

Kagome ran through the darkness towards the light in the distance. Squeezing her eyes shut to take away those horrid sounds that the demons created, she dared not stray from the path in front of her. She knew if she fell off of the path, the demons would get a hold of her and tear her to pieces. Hoping that the light would be a door back to safety…back to the real world, out of this nightmare and back in her warm safe bed.

"How long is this road going to last?" She panted, she got closer to the light faster and her eyes widened.

_That is…_

Instead of a door back home, she realized that a small pink jewel caused the shine. Kagome stopped running and stared at the floating marble. Quite disappointed that it didn't turn out as a way out, she collapsed onto the floor and fear took hold of her.

_How can I get out? What's going on?_

The moment that the idea of the jewel's light keeping the demons at bay struck her, the jewel began to darken from a light pink hue into a dark purple rock. Just then when the jewel lost it's holy glow, the path in front of Kagome disappeared causing her to lose her way. At the same time, the demons that could only thrive in the shadows struck out at her.

She screamed.

(End Dream Sequence)

She was frozen like a statue in her bed. Eyes wide and not a breath came out of her quivering lips. Kagome woke up from the nightmare, both unable to move or scream in fear. She lay there for about five minutes until her mind got out of its shock; she moved her hand even though it was hard. The shock had spread all across her body, causing her to feel the same as she had in the dream. Soon she was able to move all together, curling onto her right side from her original back position. Kagome couldn't help but feel that the dream was too real to be nothing. It was clear as day in her dream and nothing was blurred as normally her dreams were.

Finally able to calm her nerves, Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome could not concentrate on the teacher's constant blabbering about Chemistry. The dream that she had that night kept on hunting her mind. She thought about the jewel and about where she was. For some reason, she felt a connection to that jewel.

"Kagome can you please tell us how to find the mole ratio of Ammonia that is combined by Nitrogen and Hydrogen?"

Her headshot up in surprise, the teacher had called on her.

_Shoot…I have no idea! I sucked in science ever since I was born!_

"Look! It's a flying mushroom!" her best friend Eri shouted and pointed out the window. Saving Kagome from the wrath of the teacher was always Eri.

Of course everyone looked outside the window.

Indeed, there was a mushroom…the teacher's eyes bulged in alarm. It was spinning. Fear the mushroom.

(Up on the school roof)

"Now you see class, when you add this chemical to the given fungi, it will levitate and spin for about a few minutes before shriveling up and falling." A random science teacher told her students.

"Ooooh…" The class said in a union.

(Back in the classroom)

With the teacher out of the room, he probably went to the principal to complain about the flying mushroom, the students began talking amongst each other. They already knew that the mushroom was the class next door's experiment. Though their teacher obviously didn't.

"Hey Kagome, there is a festival tonight at seven. Would you like to come?" Kagome's other friend, Ayumi put on her puppy eyes, "Surely you can come. It's not a school night."

"Well…I…"

"Common Kagome," Yuka complained, "It's not like there's a test next week."

"And Hojo's going to be there." Eri pressed.

_One more reason for me not to go. _

"You owe me." Eri's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kagome gulped, "Ok, if you put it that way." She cringed when her friends gave out a cheer and they hugged her. She also gave herself another reason to go, it would keep her mind off of that horrid nightmare that she experienced.

The festival was crowded and was filled with glamorous lights. Delicious food was everywhere. Screams came from the hunted houses and the roller coasters.

Hojo had treated Kagome to some cotton candy, and were going to meet up with her other friends who just got off a Ferris wheel ride. Kagome was having fun, she admitted to herself a while back. She completely forgot about that dream and was chattering with her friends.

"Hey let's try out the fortune telling!" Yuka pointed towards the sign on a tent that said 'Fortune Telling.'

Kagome shook her head, "Those are just lies Yuka-chan."

"Shun the none believer…" Eri whispered.

"Shuuuunnnn…" Ayumi, and Yuka whispered creepily. It sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Ok let's go and try it out! You people give me the creeps…" Kagome shook her head and walked-ran towards the tent, trying to lose her friends behind. She didn't notice Eri and Yuka give each other a high five.

Kagome entered the tent. It was awfully quiet and dark. "H-hello?"

She nearly jumped ten feet off the ground when she saw a pair of ruby eyes appear in front of her in a distance. "Welcome, Higurashi."

To be continued

**Avonavi the faerie says: **_Just writing this story makes it sound darker then it truly was planned…gosh that totally wasn't expected. Oh well. Just enjoy this story or else…kidding!_

By the way, review please! I write stories only if I'm motivated. InuYasha is probably going to appear in the next chapter or so…


	2. The Fortune

**Avonavi the faerie says: **_YES! February break is finally here! Now I can torture you all! Mwahahahaha! –Ahem- continuing on…Oh, and InuYasha isn't in this chappy, he will in the next. I promise. _

Chapter 2 The Fortune 

Kagome took a step back; obviously her friends ditched her as a prank and wouldn't come back until they think that she had enough. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and were able to look around. There were tons of dream catchers, fans, feathers as well as cobwebs decorating the walls.

The fortuneteller had her hair up in a bun with feather clips to keep it up. She wore a traditional kimono that was red and white as well having green earrings. Her red ruby lips gave a small smile even though it truly wasn't a kind one. It wasn't cruel either. "Come sit down Kagome, you're just going to keep the line waiting."

"How do you know my name?" Kagome sat down, not taking her eyes off of the fortuneteller.

"Madam Kagura knows all."

"Really? Then what is the mole ratio of Ammonia that is combined by Nitrogen and Hydrogen?"

"How the hell would I know?!" Kagura snapped. Her expression was irritated. "I'm a fortuneteller not a Chemistry geek!"

Kagome shrugged, "You said that you know all."

"Whatever," Kagura rolled her eyes, "Enough about that, we are here about you. Give me your hand."

Sighing, Kagome stretched her hand out towards the fortuneteller and waited as she examined her palm. "How long will I live?" She randomly blurted out.

"You won't reach tomorrow if you keep interrupting me." Kagura growled. It made Kagome shut up.

It took Kagura a few minutes of examining when she released the girl's hand. "You had a dream last night I see…quite unusual. These dreams don't usually happen to normal human girls."

"It was just a dream, nothing important." Kagome tried to explain.

"Poppycock."

"You know, nobody says that word anymore."

"Too bad for them." Kagura said simply. "Anyways, what you had was a vision, a very interesting vision as well. You have a great destiny in front of you."

"Really? Will I graduate and enter an advanced university?" Kagome sounded excited.

"Actually you will never graduate…"

Kagome gave her an look that literally said, 'you are crazy, woman.'

Kagura answered with an expression that said, 'since when did you figure that out?'

"You are going to be the cause of the world destruction if you don't listen to me." Kagura nearly shouted. "Listen to me!" Her fist slammed on the table. "You have a jewel inside of you that all evil spirits will love to devour. They are awakening since the jewel's holy power is weakening. You have to go and restore the shine to the jewel!"

"Oh really? And how am I supposed to do that? Where am I supposed to go?" Kagome yelled at Kagura. "Listen to yourself. A jewel inside my body? Hah! That's a bunch of bull if you ask me. Evil spirits don't exist!"

Kagura sighed, "It's your choice." She honestly wasn't going to dig deeper into it, this girl obviously won't listen. "You can always stay a normal student and just wait till that day when you are killed. Or you can go beneath and save yourself and also this era. If you ever do consider of going down there, don't go there alone, you will just get yourself killed."

Kagome finally decided to at least play along. "Alright, and who am I supposed to go with?"

"Here." The woman handed the girl a small card, it said an address and a name. "This is who can help you out, just don't mention that you have the jewel, or else he might kill you."

"Why would he do that?" Kagome took the card and looked at it. "InuYasha…that's a strange name."

"He isn't human…well at least half of him isn't. His demonic side will be thirsting for the jewel, whatever you do don't tell him that you contain that jewel in your flesh."

"Ok." Kagome stood up, "I had enough." She turned to leave.

"You'll have the same dream tonight." Kagura called after her. "It won't stop until you do what I had told you."

"Sure, sure." Kagome exited.

(At Kagome's home)

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo had walked her home.

Kagome climbed into bed, as her eyelids felt heavy. "It's only just a crazy fortune telling lady, nothing serious." She quickly fell asleep.

She awoke hours later into that night screaming.

Kagome had the same dream.

The same things happened the next night and the night after. Finally Kagome had enough and now believed Kagura.

She decided to pay a visit to InuYasha.

To Be Continued…


	3. Armadillos, Hybrids, oh myGOD

**Avonavi the faerie says: **_Yo! Thank you for the reviews __**Half-Demon-Calie**__ and__** black and white Kirara. **__It's good to have people urging me to continue! Just so you know, my dreams are very weird, so well…weird things happen, such as InuYasha being a…NO I'm not gonna spoil it for yah! Read it yourselves. I can't believe I'm adding humor to something that isn't supposed to be funny or random…maybe it's just my mood?_

Chapter 3 Armadillos, Hybrids, oh my…GOD. 

"Man, I can't believe I am doing this. I must have lost my mind." Kagome muttered as she looked at the little card, "I guess this is the place." She looked up to the sign and nearly fell over.

Sign says: CAR REPAIRER ((author's note: I told you that my dreams are weird!!!)).

"What in the world?!" Kagome shrieked, "This InuYasha dude is a car repairer? You've got to be kidding me!" This honestly made no sense to her. Why would a half demon be working as a car repairer? Maybe she should just turn back home. On the contrary, Kagome's curiosity got a hold of her. Besides she didn't want those nightmares anymore.

There were tons of misshapen and abused cars, trucks…and…was that an armadillo that had just crossed her path? What was an armadillo doing in Tokyo?!

Kagome's eye twitched in bafflement. She decided to ignore it and try to find this InuYasha person. She searched everywhere, and this car place was larger then she expected. Finally she heard a yell and a splashing sound.

It turned out to be a boy about her age, maybe a year or two older. He obviously tripped over a water bucket.

_What a ditz. _

What caught her attention was his silver hair and golden eyes. He obviously wasn't an average human being. He wore a red hat and a white T-shirt that was stained by oil and water. His face and hands were smudged pretty badly so that she couldn't make out his appearance. She watched as he muttered a couple of curse words, stand up and continue working on the truck's engine.

Gathering up her courage, Kagome walked toward the boy and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"We are closed." He growled and didn't look up from his work.

_Jeeze, what bit his butt this morning?_ Kagome frowned, "I'm not here for that, I…"

"The bathroom is to your right."

"Are you InuYasha?!" Kagome yelled, kind of mad that this guy was so…well, she couldn't really describe him at the given moment.

That was when he turned around with his arms crossed, "Aye."

"Now we are getting somewhere!" Kagome replied with a bubbly face. "My name is Kagome, and I need your help."

He stared at her for a few minutes, "I said we are closed."

"I mean _personally_!" Kagome was exasperated. She pulled out her card, and showed it to him, "I was told that you could help me out…"

InuYasha didn't seem fazed. "Go home, girl."

"Oh, I suppose the Shikon no Tama doesn't interest you." Kagome turned her back to him. She remembered the name of the jewel. Well, then again, it said on the card.

His eyebrows perked up. "What was that about the jewel? You know about the jewel?"

"I also know that you're not exactly human. But that's about it." Kagome turned back to him smiling at his shocked expression. "If you help me to get to the world beneath, I will give you the jewel." She inwardly cringed; it was the same as telling him to kill her after he helps her.

"You have it?" InuYasha had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. It was obvious why Kagura told her to not mention that the jewel is inside her.

"Nope, not with me at the moment." Kagome lied behind her teeth. "But I promise to hand it over after you help me out."

InuYasha was in deep in thought, his eyes widened in shock when he heard the girl before him scream. She had an armadillo on her head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Kagome screeched, she felt a sudden pressure on her head that it freaked her out. "I'm gonna die!!!"

_Is this girl for real? _InuYasha thought and shook his head, and took off the armadillo. "An armadillo, yes, it is definitely a dreadful creature." He said sarcastically.

"Why are there armadillos here anyway?!" Kagome shouted.

"…You know, I have no clue."

"…"

"…."

"….."

Insert a stomach growl here.

"Don't eat the armadillo." Kagome said.

"Why the hell would I?" The half demon replied.

"I don't know what demons eat!"

"I eat what normal humans eat. Good enough for yah?" InuYasha growled, this conversation was totally going into a different direction.

"Well?" Kagome pressed, she needed an answer from him. She needed it before she got side tracked again.

InuYasha grunted in defeat, "Fine, as long as you give me the jewel afterwards."

Insert another stomach growl.

"Eat something."

"…Yeah."

To Be Continued…

**Avonavi the faerie says: **_Zomg, this came out so random. Wow. –laughs- well, until next time I decide to torture you guys with my ideas. _


End file.
